


Same Time Tomorrow?

by Spagheddje



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Sequel Trilogy
Genre: Aka Hux doesn't know how to take care of himself, Armitage Hux Needs A Hug, Bonding, Brendol Hux's A+ Parenting, Chubby Kylo Ren, Eating Disorders, Established Relationship, Fluff, Getting to Know Each Other, Kylo has a snack hoard, M/M, Mutual Pining, Snacks & Snack Food, Takes place right after TFA, This further proves my point that I don't know how to write for Kylo, no beta we die like men, sorta - Freeform, they're friends with benefits with feelings
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-30
Updated: 2020-11-30
Packaged: 2021-03-09 18:40:46
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,202
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27790906
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Spagheddje/pseuds/Spagheddje
Summary: His stomach betrayed him, letting out a guttural growl that was loud enough to fill the room. Hux glanced at Kylo out of the corner of the eye and saw his brow furrowing.“When was the last time you ate?”
Relationships: Armitage Hux/Ben Solo | Kylo Ren, Armitage Hux/Kylo Ren
Comments: 2
Kudos: 30





	Same Time Tomorrow?

**Author's Note:**

  * For [hospice](https://archiveofourown.org/users/hospice/gifts).



> Happy Birthday, Haley! This is kind of all over the place, but I hope you enjoy!

It had started out with Hux’s stomach growling. It had ended with him and Kylo sitting on the floor of Kylo’s bedroom, sitting with their backs up against the bed, an open and half eaten packet of Bofa Treats sitting on the floor between them. Kylo’s legs were stretched out whereas Hux had his tucked close to his body, sitting criss-cross. He’d been slowly munching on the same piece for nearly 15 minutes, whereas Kylo had eaten half the packet already. 

They sat in silence. It was comfortable, which Hux was grateful for, but it was silence. The only noises came from soft chewing, and the soft hum from the ships engine, about 110 floors below them. 

This was Hux’s fault, really. He hadn’t had anything to eat since they’d arrived at the Supremacy. He hadn’t exactly been sleeping, either. There had been too much to do in the aftermath of Starkiller’s demise. How was Hux meant to find time for himself was beyond him, especially when he was drowning in paperwork. It had been three cycles, roughly, but truthfully? Hux had lost coumt. It could’ve been a week for all he knew.

They’d been going over reports when it happened. Hux’s bad choices had finally caught up to him. The room had begun to spin and by the time Hux realized what was happening, his knees had buckled. Kylo had been there in an instant, arms wrapping around Hux’s torso to keep him from crumbling to the floor. Hux instinctively curled into his chest and closed his eyes as he waited for his body to regulate itself, and then it happened.

His stomach betrayed him, letting out a guttural growl that was loud enough to fill the room. Hux glanced at Kylo out of the corner of the eye and saw his brow furrowing.

“When was the last time you ate?”

That was what lead them to where they were now. Sitting on Kylo’s floor, sharing snacks. Kylo had revealed that he had a secret snack-stash under his bed. He didn’t state why he had it, but Hux knew. Whenever Kylo got stressed, overwhelmed by Snoke or the galaxy itself, he turned towards food. Hux had figured that out on his own, mind you. It was kind of hard not to guess, especially when he’d seen Kylo’s body after rescuing him from Starkiller. Hux had been forced to remove his robe in order to treat some of his wounds, and he’d seen the pudge that covered Kylo’s torso. He was kind of glad that Kylo wasn’t entirely made of muscle. A bit of chub didn’t hurt anyone, and upon seeing it, Hux’s stomach had done a giddy flip. Curse Ren for adding an extra layer (literally) that Hux wanted all to himself, that was seemingly unattainable.

“You need to eat more than just one.” Kylo’s voice brought Hux out of his own head, and the General took another bite of his Bofa Treat.

“I’m not hungry.”

“Bullshit.” 

They lapsed into silence again. Hux finally finished off his first piece of the snack, then tentatively reached for another. Beside him, Kylo looked somewhat relieved. He took a breath, then popped a whole piece into his mouth. Once he’d swallowed, he ran his fingers through his hair. Hux did his absolute best not to stare.

“Do you do this often? Starve yourself until you’re on the point of collapse?” His voice held amusement, but Hux could hear the undertones of concern. He wanted to shrink down to the size of a pea and disappear.

“I don’t know what you’r talking about, Ren.”

“Kriff, you really are a shit liar.” Kylo huffed out, shifting his position until he was turned to look directly at Hux. Hux still faced straight ahead, cheeks heating up and taking another bite as Kylo continued. “I want you to eat the rest of the pack.” He grabbed the half eaten packet of treats, and slowly slid them the rest of the way towards Hux. Hux, on the other hand, felt his chest tighten.

“I said I’m not hungry.”

“And I said that’s bullshit. You don’t just collapse for no reason, Hux. Imagine if that had happened on the bridge. You wouldn’t want that to happen, would you?”

He was right, even if Hux didn’t want to admit it. Collapsing from hunger in front of everyone wouldn’t exactly be good for their already fragile moral. Sighing, Hux reluctantly popped the rest of the treat into his mouth. Kylo got a smug look on his face and as Hux shot him a glare, it fell. 

He grabbed another treat, and hesitated. He could faintly hear his father’s voice in the back of his head, scolding him for overeating, and eating something that he hadn’t approved. Brendol had always been strict, both physically and emotionally. When Hux was young, Brendol would put locks on the doors to the kitchens. Armitage was only allowed to eat when his father allowed it, and even then, the portions were small. Sometimes, as punishments, he’d stop letting Hux have meals entirely for days at a time. Brendol didn’t want him getting fat, that had been his excuse. He was already a bastard, he didn’t want his son to embarrass him more than he already had. Those habits, unfortunately, had carried over to Hux’s adulthood. 

Hux stared down at the treat in his hand, only breaking his gaze when a large hand came to rest over his own. Green eyes darted to look at Kylo who’d scooted closer at some point, to the point that they were now only inches apart. Hux’s breath caught in his throat. Was he shaking? His face felt hot. Kylo simply smiled.

“I’m not him. You can eat.”

“I thought I told you to stay out of my head.”

“Kind of hard to do when you’re practically screaming them at me.”

The pair stared at each other for a solid minute before Hux caved. He took a bite, and Kylo grinned at the soft crunch that filled the room. 

It took some time, another hour at least, but Hux managed to finish off the rest of the packet. It was only 8 of them, but to Hux, that was still a lot. Kylo had cleaned up the remains of the package once Hux finished and now, the pair were sitting hip to hip, still on the floor. The room was still silent, but still, it was a comfortable one. Staring down at his own lap, Hux’s hand drifted until it found Kylo’s, and he let out the soft breath he hadn’t realized he’d been holding when Kylo accepted his offer and intertwined their fingers. 

Kylo took it one step further, his head coming to rest against Hux’s shoulder. Hux leaned his head against Kylo’s and let his eyes fall shut. He still didn’t know where they stood in their “relationship”, or how they’d progress from here, but in that moment, Hux had never been more grateful to have Kylo by his side. Not that he’d ever admit it out loud. Kylo’s voice broke the silence, and a small smile tugged at the corners of Hux’s mouth.

“Same time tomorrow, General?”

“I suppose.”

**Author's Note:**

> Come yell with me on twitter, it's @LovebotHux !


End file.
